Gate RP 11-19-12
NobuAkimichi: -I awoke early that morning with the same routine as always, devouring a massive amount of food that made it near miracle that anyone else in the village was able t find nutrition. After the feast, I moved on to aquiring my clothing for the day, nothing new or spectacular about it. Kabutowari was strapped to my back, mutitude of training weights, shirt, pants, flak jacket which showed being the rank of Jounin and allowed me to carry more tools on my person. Other then that, the yonshigakure head band was on my head, this one in particular had two horns coming from them for decoration most, though I could see myself head butting some certain people through the village and driving the sharp end of the horns into their eyes. Smirking slightly with the imagination of this, I slipped on the shinobi sandals and headed out of my apartment for the day ahead. Coming into the village, I made a quick stop by the grocery store where I picked myself up a bag of barbeque potatoe chips that I would save for a snack a little later. Heading back out and towards the main gate, I began to lift my hands up and do the Akimichi hand seal. Another day, another training for my specialized techicque. It was too bad I was not born with the ability to perform chakra natured techniques, but I shrugged my shoulders and moved on. I enjoyed my Taijutsu more then anything, and I had my clan technique to make up for that. Concentrating on molding my chakra through my chest cavity and lungs, every time I took a breath I attempted to take a drawn out, deep breath to expand my lungs and give me the capacity to inhale much more then usual. I continued this, even as I passed through the Thundergod gate, a loud clap signaling my arrival. Looking around, I couldn’t help but notice the reconstruction which was starting upon the main gate after the rather crazy events of yesterday. It was too bad my own student, the Senju was not older and developed his skills of using wood release. This would have been simple, he could have just built a new one. But oh well, perhaps after I finish training I would assist in the reconstruction, to get a little more exercise in and burn some calories.- xKireHimex: ~Kirei still was standing at the gate guarding it as she looked up as she sees Nobu she would wave slightly she would look at him her face was still covered in shock and fear from the news she had earlier her eyes were still hurting "hey nobu"-she would pause for a moment- "how are you today?"-she would ask him not want him to notice that something was wrong- NobuAkimichi: -I nodded as I came next to Kirei with a smile upon my face. I held my own Hand Seal in front of my body, trying my hardest to hold this concentration of attempting the partial expansion over my hest cavity, and continuing to breath rather oddly, and heavily. It was almost as if I had worked out, and was in desperate need to have the oxygen pulled into my body. But it was also pretty evident that my chest was expending outwards almost awkwardly, definitely not the way a chest would move on a normal person.- Hi there... Kireei.... I'm well... Just... Training.... -I knew it must have seemed odd with how I was acting, but not one person really knew much about this new technique I was trying to develop. I could only hope that down the road it would work well.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at Nobu watching him acting all weird but she guessed it would be part of his training so she wouldn’t say much about it she looked up to the sky for a moment and then back to Nobu “wish I was up for some training today.. even though I had training with itsy and her cat Nemo today.. and thanks to the mind transfer jutsu I was using on the little kitten I found out that mine and Itsy’s parents are dead.. the kitten has seen that.. caus the mother cat was our parents cat…”-Kirei sighed a bit wondering how Nobu would think of this after hearing it she would look at him curiously hiding her tears far far away caus her twin told her not to cry anymore caus their parents wouldn’t want that~ NamikazeJinora: -I walked through the thundergod gates casually and arrived to the courtyard of the compound. I had replaced the bandages that were around my waist as they were stained with blood from yesterday's event. Roko even looked different as the white and red fox's white fur was slightly whiter, a result of yesterday's bath. I had left Keyome in the hospital as he was conscious and appeared to be doing well yesterday, Just before walking into the courtyard.. I had stopped by the hospital in the morning to see that he was just asleep. perhaps rest was indeed the best cure for anything. without bothering to wake up the genin I had left and headed to the compound after leaving a clone at the hospital to ensure he would be monitored in case anything happened.- NobuAkimichi: -I looked to Kirei with rather sad expression after she had told me about the deaths and nodded. My hands dropped down and I merely nodded.- I'm sorry to hear that. I'm here if you need anything! xKireiHimex: -Kirei would nods at him she would need him and all those importent to her right now "thanks Nobu"-it would made her smile a lil as she would give him a hug-"i think i just go to bed right now.. and hoping the day will be over soon or cry myself to sleep then.."-Kirei scratched her head- NobuAkimichi: Agghhh.... -I hugged her back and nodded to her thanks. The mention of going to cry herself to sleep caused a frown to mare his lips and he shook his head.- I'm sorry... I wish there was more to do to help. -Couldn't help but feel a litetl guilty that there was nothing to do, but then smirked a little.- Hey, if all else fails, I'll come get you for some Ramen, my treat, okay?! -I chuckled, how else could someone cheer up then over a bowl of delicious ramen... Or maybe even a seafood platter... My mind wnadered about the idea of some freshly cooked crab and butter.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look at him "hmm some ramen.. would be nice so you treat me ramen tomorrow so it will cheer me up ok?"-Kirei would look at him with a seriously face- "then you help me a bit and perhaps we should ask more people to join us.."- NobuAkimichi: -I would nod to here with a smile still flashing on my face.- Of course! I'm up to help with anything. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would nod "ill remind you on this tomorrow."-Kirei would hug him one more time as she then goes to her appartment to fall down on her bed to cry while no one sees she does cry- IIRAGERII: -Metsuki's eyes fly open as the curtains in his room are thrusted open, he looks to the end of his bed to see his mother who did not have the best of expression spread across her face. He blinks a few more times as his eyes adjusted to the light once more.- "What time is it?" -He looks to his mother with his eyes now wide open and a smile on his face. She merely points to the clock before saying.- "But you've been out for three days hunny." -She wanders over to the bed and kisses him on the forehead and walks back out the room. Metsuki looks around confused 'Three days?' he could hardly believe it, The last thing he could remember was returning from his exam and talking to Setsuko.- "Damn.. I bet I missed the choosing of my team!" -He quickly dresses himself in his normal black shinobi attire and bandaged arms, but today he could wear the same vest his father wore when he graduated from the academy, He threw on the black lightweight vest and zipped it up tapping the Hyuuga Clan symbol embroided onto the belt. He walks over to his window and slides it open and bounds out of it sliding down the angled rough and quickly makes his way to the Thundergod gate.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -My eye’s too flew open, but not from a curtain, but from leaving an nightmare, seeing his friend getting shanked in the neck, over and over and over again. He sighed deeply and wiped the sweat from his face before climbing out of bed and getting dressed in his normal attire. He threw his tools in his weapons pouch and attached the pouch to his person and placed his bokken onto his back. He pushed his feet into the heavy dark blue boots that served as his fourth pound weights, made sure that the bandages on his right arm were tied tightly, before sliding his arm though the guards that protected his forearms, also serving as the thirty pound weights. He walked out of his apartment, to check the mail before heading off to the gates. A message from keyo from the hospital, but he didn’t read it, he slid it into his pouch and went to lock is door before moving off to the gates. He walked slowly though, and had bumped into several people on the walk to the gates, his gaze on the ground the entire time thinking before stepping swiftly through the gates, the usual bang of thunder, looking around to scan the area.- Category:Casual Category:Yonshigakure RP